An increasing number of client devices are arranged in a network (e.g., a local area network (LAN)) in businesses and in the home. These networked client devices may be configured to communicate with devices external to the network through a network address translator (NAT) device. The NAT device enables communication with and among internal client devices within the LAN by associating a set of internal addresses with those internal devices such that communications between the internal client devices and one or more external devices and/or systems (e.g., a host system or the Internet) are established based on a translation between the set of internal addresses and a set of external addresses perceived by the external devices or systems as being associated with the internal client devices. The NAT device performs the address translation necessary for communication between one or more of the client devices and a device or system external to the LAN.
Typically, the set of internal addresses and the client devices themselves are masked and hidden to devices external to the LAN by the NAT device. For example, a host system may recognize the LAN as a single device rather than recognizing the individual client devices or users of the individual client devices within the LAN, or the host system may not be able to distinguish a particular client device or user of the particular device within the LAN.